Curse of the Demon Bite
by paraghoul
Summary: Satomi gets bitten by a demon and becomes a half demon-half human hybrid. She learns how to live with the curse and find comfort by those who care about her. Meanwhile people all over the country are getting cursed to become mindless bloodthirsty demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: the Maxim** **or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

A Parasyte Story by Paraghoul

1- The Bite

* * *

Satomi was walking wearing a pink dress and a straw hat while walking into the woods. She tripped on a rock, a young man walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay". Satomi answered, "Yes, I just scraped my knee". The young man picked her up and said, "There are plants in the forest that contain medicine that can help you".

* * *

After the young man carried Satomi. He told Satomi, " I have a secret". He leaned towards Satomi and sunk his teeth into Satomi's right shoulder. She felt confused about what was going on. Blood seeped out of the wound as she watched the young man turn into a demon in horror before she began to run. After running a few meters she felt a stabbing pain throughout her body. Looking at her hands she saw light green spots on them before her all of her skin was a light green and veins grew on the temples near her forehead. She screamed, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! MY BODY FEELS LIKE I'M BEING BOILED IN LAVA!" The demon responded with, "You're partially becoming one of us". Satomi yelled, "But I don't want to be a demon. I'm just a young lady." as tears rolled down her cheeks. Then pain struck her in her mouth. Her teeth became razor sharp and her irises turned yellow while her scleras turned red. Next the pain was in her fingers and toes. She immediately took off her gloves, shoes, and socks as she watched her fingernails and toenails become sharp. Now the pain was just above her buttocks and felt a burgendy tail grow. Pain now struck on the sides of her heads and horns grew as she moaned and groaned in pain as her body grew and her muscles grew slightly larger. Finally, her tongue became forked and wings grew on her shoulders which ripped two holes in the back of her dress. The demon laughed and said, "You look terrifying and will scare the shit of people." and flew away. Satomi looked over to the clear lake and saw her reflection. Tears streamed down her eyes. She sobbed as she said, "No, No. That can't be me. Most people are gonna run away from me".

* * *

 **Don't worry, things will get better in this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2- After Mutation

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: the Maxim** **or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **2- After Mutation**

* * *

Satomi couldn't help but also feel something inside her. It was bloodlust. She said to herself, "Ok. I need to calm down and collect my thoughts and resist the bloodlust". She looked for a place to sleep when a large tree caught her eye. After climbing up, she wrapped her wings around her body and tucked herself into the pile of leaves that rested on the top of the thick tree trunks before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Satomi opened her eyes to find normal human hands. She smiled in relief. But the relief was short lived when she realized was really hungry. She shouted, "NO! IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN". She climbed down the tree, branch by branch. When her feet touched the ground, she started walking home, step by step.

* * *

At the store, pastries and meat made Satomi's mouth water. Yuko and Akiho looked at Satomi. Yuko asked Satomi, "Are you okay". Satomi answered, "Yes, I'm fine". Akiho said to Satomi, "Are you telling the truth? That's too many pastries. You're going to get fat if you don't eat healthy". Satomi responded with, "Yes. You know what. Let's go on a shooping spree.

* * *

Satomi had returned home by 5:30. She looked on her phone to read Shinichi's text messages. One of them read, "I'll be home in 1 hour. Satomi looked to the window. The sun was setting which filled her with dread. 30 minutes later, she transformed again.

* * *

At 6:30 Shinichi unlocked the door and said, " Satomi, I'm home". He went to open the dining room door but Satomi yelled, "Don't come in". Shinichi responded, "Why not? Are you okay? You sound diiferent". Satomi said, "Okay, something happened to me last night and is going to happen every night, so don't be alarmed." before proceeding to unlock the door. He looked at Satomi's demonic form before saying, "Satomi, how did this happen". Satomi told Shinichi what happened before Shinichi said, "I'm sorry that happened. It's okay, we'll get through this." before kissing Satomi on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3- 3rd Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Parasyte: the Maxim** **or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **3- 3r** **d** **night**

* * *

Satomi heard the doorbell ring. It was Yuko and Akiho. Satomi was upstairs and Akiho and Yuko went up there and Yuko opened the door to find Satomi in the middle of transforming. Yuko immediately started trembling, not fully understanding what was going on. Satomi reached her light green hand towards Yuko. Yuko saw the slit pupils that had yellow irises with red scleras. She started to back away toward the door. Not fully able to process what was happening. Her legs started to move and she rushed toward the door and started beating on the door when all of the sudden, she felt something wet grab her leg. It was Satomi's tongue. It had stretched toward Yuko and she started to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! Please don't hurt me". Satomi began to stand up. Yuko thought these were her last seconds. Then Satomi softly spoke with a growly voice, "Yuko". Yuko immediately breathed a huge sigh of relief. Satomi walked over to Yuko with tears coming from her demonic-looking eyes. "Satomi. Who did this to you"? Yuko asked. Satomi responded with, "A demon. I don't know who specifically". Yuko begin to rub Satomi's back, it was very hot. Yuko took out her thermometer and put it in Satomi's mouth. It read 108 degrees Fahrenheit. Worried, she asked Satomi, "Do you feel alright?". Satomi responded with, "Yes, I just don't feel completely human. The high temperature has to be because of that". Akiho shouted, "Let's watch a horror movie!" before proceeding to pull a Blu-Ray Disc out of her bag. The Blu-Ray disc had the word _Demons_ on it. Yuko saw the title and screamed, "NO! I'M NEVER WATCHING THAT MOVIE AGAIN"! Satomi asked Yuko, "Why"? Yuko responded with, "I saw that movie as a kid and it traumatized me and I still have nightmares about it". Akiho pulled out a silver demonic mask before saying, "This is a replica of the mask used in the movie".

* * *

After watching the movie, Yuko had a dreaded feeling. Was as this what haws been going on with her brother? Sure enough, Satomi could hear a quiet, growling sound. Satomi said to Yuko, "I hear something-" but was cut off by a shattering sound. A figure had flew through the window, Satomi immediately realized it was a demon. It growled at Yuko. She recognized it as her brother. She said, "Haruki? Please snap out of it". She could see him coming closer and closer, he looked like he was about to kill her. She said, "If you kill me, let it be while I hug you and make it quick". She rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Akiho and Satomi screamed, "Yuko, don't do it"! The look in Haruki's eyes changed. He looked dazed. Yuko was immediately relieved. She asked him, "What happened"? Haruki responded with, "I was investigating an incident in the forest when I felt a biting pain. I didn't think much of it and just put it off. Later, I felt nauseous and the last thing I saw were my green hands with claws before I was overcome with feral instincts". Yuko asked him, "What was it like being in that state. Were you aware of your surroundings? Who you or others are? Could you hear others? Haruki responded with, "I was perfectly aware of what was going on. I just couldn't communicate as a result of my instincts". Shinichi came into the room and told Satomi, "I researched the cursed bite and I found out something you need to know". Satomi asked him, "What is it"? Shinichi responded with, "With what I've learned from my research, you're incredibly lucky". Satomi responded with, "What do you mean"? Shinichi told her, "Most people infected with the cursed bite go completely mindless, psychologically insane, violent, and can't recognize anyone or anything. I also just heard on the news about an outbreak of this". Satomi was very worried that this meant that anyone could potentially lose their mind if they were infected and that if people saw her, they would run away from her and think that she was mindless when she really wasn't. She then proceeded to ask Shinichi, "What are the chances of someone retaining their mind with this"? Shinichi sighed before telling Satomi, "The chances of a victim retaining their mind is 0.00001%, you're apparently among that small percentage". Satomi responded with, "If it's that low, then I don't want to be out in public at night like this". Shinichi responded with, "Satomi, let's just give it a try. Put on this blue glitter dress". Satomi reluctantly put on the blue, sleeveless dress and they left.

* * *

Satomi covered herself with her wings. Shinichi took note of this and softly held her hand and told her, "You're going to be okay". The car stopped and Shinichi had to force her out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and before long, everyone saw Satomi's demonic form. A police officer told Shinichi, "Get away from her". Shinichi yelled, "ABSOLUTELY NOT"! The police officer said, "What did you just say"!

* * *

 **I know, a cliffhanger but at least this is a longer chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- Infected Nagai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Shinichi said to the guard, "Satomi is not like the others". A teenage girl looked at Satomi and when she turned around, the girl whimpered and cried. Satomi pleaded with bloody tears in her eyes, "Please, I'm human". But because of her demonic voice, and the bloody tears, the girl continued whimpering and crying. Shinichi said to the people in the restraunt, "She's not going to hurt any of you. She's just a sick girl who is in an unwanted situation. It's not like she can stop it from happening". But people weren't buying it. Shinichi saw Satomi in bloody tears and asked her, "You want to go home"? Satomi responded with the demonic voice, "Yes please! I just want to take a shower". Shinichi said, "Okay". They began to walk out the door

* * *

Yuko saw Nagai eating a dead chicken. She said, "Nagai? What are you doing? Are those real wings"? Nagai turned around revealing a demonic figure and proceeded to growl at her. Yuko saw bloodlust in his eyes. At that point, she realized Nagai had turned into a bloodthirsty, mindless demon. Yuko began to run and saw nothing but desire for flesh in the demon's eyes. Out of nowhere, Akiho showed up with meat on a chain and teased the demon in an attempt to distract him by saying, "Here demon, come get the meat." and proceeded to throw the meat. But the demon spewed black tar onto both of the girls clothes. Yuko and Akiho realized that the black tar contained acids that would burn their clothes and that if they didn't take them off, the black tar would burn their skin and infect them with the curse. Yuko took off her blue shirt over her and left her black tank top on. Akiho did the same and kept on her red tank top. She then realized the seriousness of the situation and both her and Yuko ran.

* * *

Satomi sat on the shower floor crying bloody tears before turning the shower off. She picked up a towel with her clawed hands and wrapped it around her body before putting her night clothes on. Shinichi walked in and said to her, "Your parents are coming to spend the night tonight. They're about to be here any second now". Seconds later, the door bell rang. Satomi, afraid of her parents running away from her, hid under a blanket. Mrs. Murano opened the door to find blood on the floor, and a tail moving from underneath a blanket. Upon seeing this, Mrs. Murano walked over, shaking in fear to see a green clawed hand out from underneath the blanket. She said to Mr. Murano in tears, "I think something ate our daughter"! Mr. Murano said to her, "Either that or that monster is our daughter". Mrs. Murano told him, "I pray it's neither of those things". Satomi threw the blanket off herself and and began to walk towards her trembling mom and dad and they said, "Baby, please don't hurt us, we're parents". Mrs. Murano said to her, "Satomi, please respond if you're in there"! Satomi's response was, "Mom, Dad! It's me Satomi".

* * *

Satomi woke up. She looked at the clock and it read 8:00 A.M. She loved mornings, but she hated nighttime. She was human during the day, but knew she would turn into a half-demon every night. Shinichi yelled, "WAKE UP! THE FESTIVAL IS TODAY! Satomi said to him, "

* * *

The sun was setting and Satomi noticed the curse . She said to Shinichi, "We need to leave, I can feel myself sweating profusely". Shinichi said to her, "We are leaving right now". Satomi, feeling the changes begin, told him, "Hurry, I'm starting to feel like I'm burning up and my skin is already beginning to turn a light green". Shinichi picked her up. He ran out of the Festival park. He felt a mild scratch on his back. Satomi noticed the scratch and started sobbing, "Shinichi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"! Shinichi heard her crying and said to her, "Satomi, because of the fact that you are still human on the inside, it is not physically impossible for you to infect anyone". Satomi said to him, "I can't hold on- AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm burning up"! She fell to the ground. Shinichi sat on his knees and brushed his hand on Satomi's forehead. Satomi grabbed Shinichi's arm in pain. As the rest of the changes occured, she continued to scream. Shinichi hugged her. Satomi told Shinichi, "I don't like being like this, no one likes me". Shinichi responded with, "You still have me, your family, and friends". Satomi asked him, "Do you think I'm a freak"? Shinichi answered "No, not at all. By the way, can you describe what happened that night"? Satomi said, "I felt like I was being boiled in lava. It was so painful that I thought I would go mindless". A scream could be heard, it was Akiho. Her left fore arm had a scratch which was bleeding profusely. Shinichi looked at the crying Akiho who was screaming, "He scratched me! He scratched me"! Shinichi said, "It looks like a hook scratch". Akiho clutched to her arm. A red car pulled up. The front left window opened. It was Kazuyuki. He saw Satomi and said, Shinichi". Satomi's infected". Shinichi said, "She won't hurt you". Kazuyuki toldShinichi, Akiho, and Satomi to, "Jump in"! They all got into the car. Akiho felt her left arm throb. The pain grew as she began to scream. Shinichi asked, "What's wrong"? Akiho's eyes felt heavy. She slumped over in her seat. The car soon stopped. Kazuyuki said, "Shit! Now we are going to have to walk". Everyone got out of the car.

* * *

Haruki said to Yuko, "I can't believe this happened". Yuko responded with, "Well your lucky that you're not attacking me". A demonic woman and little girl showed up. Yuko screamed and ran toward Haruki. The woman said in a demonic voice, "Help! A demon infected me and my daughter. Yuko stopped screaming and asked, "Kina. How did you and Syna get infected"? Kina responded with, "I was walking with Syna. A demon came up and bit me. I kicked it. Minutes later, I threw up and started transforming into a demon. Syna screamed "Mommy?! MOMMY!" The transformation soon finished and the same demon that bit me soon bit my daughter. I scratched it in the face. She soon started transforming and screaming "MOMMY MOMMY! IT HURTS IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" I picked her up and comforted her. It hurt seeing my child turn into something else against her will and all I could do was comfort her". Haruki said, "I remember looking for Yuko to help me get control of myself".

* * *

 **Sorry for ending the chapter on a short notice. I have been busy and it took months to do this chapter.**


End file.
